


Эдвард соблазняющий

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Gotham TV — Цикл «Первый раз»/«First Time» [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: У Освальда комплексы, а Эдвард помогает с ними бороться.Фик 5: первый анальный секс





	Эдвард соблазняющий

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Прошло минут пять с тех пор, как Освальд замер перед зеркалом ванной. У него случались истерики на почве своей неидеальной внешности, но их можно было перетерпеть, сделав дежурный комплимент и посоветовав не обращать внимание на окружающих тупоголовых амёб.  
  
Теперь же Освальд грустно пялился в зеркало перед их первым «настоящим» сексом, и Эдвард чувствовал, что на нём лежит бόльшая ответственность. И не знал, что с этим делать.  
  
Спросить, уверен ли он? Но Освальд два месяца как с удовольствием и без сомнений делает всё, что Эдвард ни попросит, а если что-то не нравится, то говорит сразу. Хотя Эдвард замечал, что раздеваться он не любит. А сегодня Эдвард планировал не оставить на нём ни одной нитки.  
  
Сказать ему опять, что он красивый? Освальд, наверное, относится к этой фразе так же, как сам Эдвард к его убеждениям, что на «очкастого ботаника» он совсем не похож, а его загадки самые интересные и остроумные в мире.  
  
Почесав затылок, Эдвард подошёл к Освальду и обнял его сзади, заставив опереться на себя. Ему нравилось, что этот хитрый манипулятор, любящий быть самым главным, в его руках ведёт себя так доверчиво и мягко.  
  
Освальд улыбнулся и прижался щекой к щеке Эдварда. Он был напряжён и замотан в халат, из-под которого виднелись ночные штаны. Эдвард постарался не закатить глаза. Комплексы комплексами, но перед ним Освальд мог не закутываться, как гусеница в кокон. Было бы лучше, если бы он с подобным усердием раздевался при малейшем намёке на секс.  
  
Но Освальд только неуверенно смотрел на Эдварда, чего-то ожидая. В глубине души Эдвард, тоже не имевший подобного опыта, надеялся, что всё произойдёт как-нибудь само собой, легко и страстно, как получалось раньше. Но нет. Сначала Освальда придётся расшевелить.  
  
Эдвард поцеловал его в губы: на это Освальд отвлекался очень хорошо. За вкусом зубной пасты и геля для душа он почувствовал запах Освальда, который всегда ощущался таким притягательным, что Эдвард не мог оторваться. Он гладил Освальда по груди и бокам, иногда сжимая и пощипывая кожу. Вскоре Освальд начал смешно фыркать, дёргаться и извиваться, потираясь о голое тело Эдварда. Но при случайном взгляде на зеркало он затихал, а Эдвард расстраивался. Уверенный Освальд, не заботящийся ни о чём, ему нравился куда больше. Он даже внешне преображался: выглядел привлекательнее и излучал секс. Эдвард заметил, что, найдя себя с Освальдом, он сам превратился из неудачника в парня, на которого засматриваются и которого слушают. Почему Освальд до сих пор не понял, какой эффект может производить?  
  
Но вывод, который первым пришёл в голову, Эдварду не понравился. Неужели Освальд рядом с ним не чувствовал себя лучше? Разве Эдвард недостаточно старался?  
  
Дежурный комплимент не значит, что он неискренний.  
  
Можно было сразу взять Освальда на руки, отнести на кровать, имитируя романтичную первую брачную ночь, и сделать так, чтобы он забыл, как в это зеркало смотреть. Но, во-первых, проблема никуда не денется, а во-вторых, теперь о ней не забудет сам Эдвард. Такой неожиданный удар по самооценке.  
  
Когда Освальда снова угораздило наткнуться взглядом на свою соблазнительно извивающуюся возле члена Эдварда задницу и он снова замедлился, Эдвард приказал:  
  
— Не останавливайся. Мне очень нравится, — и для убедительности потёрся о него сам.  
  
Он продолжал тискать Освальда, развязывая халат и пробираясь под майку. Освальд наблюдал за ним так, будто не верил и пытался заглянуть в самую душу Эдварда, чтобы получить правдивый ответ.  
  
Обычно Эдвард не любил, когда кто-то рылся в его тёмной душе, полной всякого дерьма вроде жажды убийства, трусливого стремления не быть разгаданным, словно детская загадка, и в то же время желания, чтобы кто-то его понимал и любил. Или, вот как сейчас, он хотел и помочь Освальду, и убедиться, что может сделать что-то полезное. Его не покидало ощущение, что, знай его тщательно спрятанные тайны какой-нибудь Гордон, он обязательно обсмеял бы его и воспользовался чувствами, чтобы причинить Эдварду боль. Придумал бы хитрую схему, как манипулировать им, и заманил бы в Аркхэм.  
  
Но в его руках был Освальд, влюблённый до безумия, несмотря на всё, что успел узнать об Эдварде, и заботившийся о нём так, что иногда раздражало.  
  
— Ты очень сексуальный, — прошептал Эдвард на ухо и склонился к шее. — И очень чувственный, когда не волнуешься.  
  
Освальд, обнимавший его за бёдра, вдруг поймал его руку и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Эдварда. Теперь он смотрел на него растроганно, гладил и прижимался всем телом, выказывая очаровательное доверие. Затем он поднял руку Эдварда и принялся целовать каждый палец, ладонь и запястье — везде, куда только смог дотянуться.  
  
Это, в свою очередь, растопило сердце Эдварда, уверив, что он выбрал правильный путь.  
  
— Когда ты трёшься об меня голым, это намного приятнее.  
  
Вопросительно приподнимая бровь, он положил руку на плечо Освальда, сдвигая халат. Освальд выпрямился и принялся выпутываться из кокона сам, радуя Эдварда горячей нежной кожей. Но на майке снова замешкался.  
  
Подавив желание сдёрнуть штаны и приступить уже к самому волнующему, Эдвард вернулся к поглаживаниям, а затем взялся массировать плечи, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Освальд млел и таял. И глаза предпочитал больше не открывать. Но зато был таким отзывчивым, что Эдвард решил раздеть его окончательно.  
  
Освальд снова напрягся, но Эдвард отвлёк его лёгкими похлопыванием по заднице. Освальд говорил, что ему нравятся любые прикосновения Эдварда, что позволяло тому незаметно спускать пар после мелких, но всегда громких ссор, притворяясь, будто его заводит сам процесс.  
  
К тому же Освальд расслаблялся быстрее. Правда, тогда его придётся увести в комнату, где осталась смазка. Но на первый раз ласк перед зеркалом хватит. Эдвард продолжит в другой раз. Ему самому понравилось одновременно прижиматься к Освальду сзади и смотреть на него с другой стороны, которую обычно не разглядеть.  
  
Но было ещё кое-что, от чего Эдвард не удержался перед продолжением. Стащив с себя трусы, он прижался членом к ягодицам Освальда и медленно потёрся, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Освальд открывает глаза и с приятным удивлением смотрит на него, закусывая губу.  
  
Так можно и закончить не начав, но разум Эдварда уже поплыл. Он дал себе зарок: ещё одна шалость — и они идут в кровать. Эдвард наклонил Освальда к тумбочке перед зеркалом, заставив опереться на локти, и навис сверху, продолжая тереться. Освальд широко распахнул глаза, которые с каждым движением становились всё более жадными и требовательными. Эдвард предпочёл бы, чтобы Освальд его просил, но и до этого они ещё дойдут. А пока нужно отогнать видения об умоляющем его трахнуть Освальде и остудиться. Эдвард резко встал и отстранился, вызвав у Освальда возмущённый выдох.  
  
— Пойдём, — пробормотал Эдвард, тронув его за локоть.  
  
Освальд резво выпрямился, перепрыгнул через груду одежды и потащил его за собой.  
  
Вот. Наконец-то. Как всегда, надо было только подтолкнуть в нужном направлении — а остальное Освальд сделает со всей своей страстью сам.  
  
— Где она? — воинственно спросил он, оказавшись возле кровати.  
  
Эдвард улыбнулся и толкнул его на кровать лицом вниз, подавая смазку, заботливо положенную рядом с подушками. Сам он взялся за презерватив.  
  
Освальд дрожащими руками открыл крышку, наскоро вымазал пальцы и вставил себе в задницу. Если бы Эдвард уже не был безумным, от такого зрелища у него точно поехала бы крыша, сшибая всё на своём пути.  
  
Он вцепился в тюбик и, выдавив ещё немного, присоединился к Освальду. Ощущение трущихся друг о друга пальцев внутри было возбуждающим. Немедленно захотелось большего. Тем более Освальд явно дошёл до нужной кондиции ещё в ванной.  
  
Эдвард снова схватил смазку и щедро размазал её по члену, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Освальда исчезают и появляются, вызывая желание повторить процесс самостоятельно.  
  
— Можно? — на всякий случай спросил Эдвард и, услышав согласное мычание, понемногу вошёл.  
  
Освальд издал радостный звук, заставив Эдварда почувствовать себя молодцом, и начал двигаться, намекая на его медлительность. Едва ли Эдвард мог удержаться от того, чтобы не сжать бёдра Освальда и не начать двигаться так быстро, что общажная кровать протяжно заскрипела, предупреждая, что вот-вот развалится. Освальд вторил ей с не меньшим энтузиазмом, хватаясь за спинку и за край, царапая всё, что попадалось под руку, сминая всю простынь вокруг себя и приводя Эдварда в такой восторг, что он тоже дал волю обычно сдерживаемым стонам.  
  
Будь у них такие соседи, Эдвард их, пожалуй, пристрелил бы. Но в роли «такого соседа» чувствовал себя просто великолепно, особенно когда они кончали. Освальд от избытка чувств постанывал ещё с минуту, пока Эдвард пытался отдышаться, уткнувшись лицом в его мокрый затылок.  
  
Когда они уже сладко целовались перед сном, убрав бардак и поправив постель, в дверь постучали и тут же убежали, громко топоча.  
  
Предчувствуя неприятный сюрприз, Эдвард на всякий случай натянул штаны и с максимально грозным видом открыл дверь. Вокруг никого не было. Только на полу валялся широкий крепкий скотч, а сверху заботливо положена записка, которая гласила: «Это для вашей кровати. И для ваших ртов. Счастливо молча потрахаться!»  
  
Ну, может, кое-каких соседей Эдвард пристрелит в любом случае. А скотч — вещь хорошая. Всегда пригодится, чтобы сделать что-нибудь без лишних звуков.


End file.
